Oh it's easy
by NekoChann
Summary: Bruce and [Name] broke up. And their having doubts. ReaderxBruce Banner


**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers, Bruce, Tony, Natasha or you.**

Bruce heaved a sigh, pushing his glasses up his nose unconsciously. His gaze never wavered from the girl wearing that little black number, even as Tony was being, well Tony.

_We broke up_

_Yeah it's tough_

_Most guys would've been crushed_

_Wasting their time_

_Wondering where they went wrong_

"Hey, tall green and ragey. We're at a bar. We're here to drink, not stare at our ex's." Tony gave an appreciative whistle "Even when they look like that, damn…"

That got Bruce's attention, if the slight flicker of green in his eyes was any indication. His stare turned to Tony who sighed. "Okay big guy. If you miss her so much why did you break it off with her?"

_No way, not me_

_Hey I'm doing just fine_

_I'm not afraid of moving on_

"Tony, when I get mad I turn into a giant green monster."

"So what, girls turn into monsters once a month anyway. What's the problem."

"I'm sure they can't take out an alien with one punch…"

_It's easy going out on a Friday night_

_Easy every time I see her out_

_I can smile, live it up_

_The way a single guy does_

"What you need is another girl to take your mind off of her." Tony waved over one of his many followers who looked eager to follow his every command. "Hey babe, wanna dance with my friend over here? He's looking for a good time."

The girl eyed Bruce before smiling seductively and grabbing his arm. "Come on handsome, let's dance."

Bruce turned back to glare at Tony as he was being dragged away. Tony, being Tony, smirked. "Smile big guy, she's watching!"

_But what she, what she don't know_

_Is how hard it is to make it look so_

_Easy_

You glanced over at him again and frowned, taking a sip of your drink. "Why did you make me do this again?"

Natasha glanced at you from her guy-scope with a frown. "You're hung up on him, you need to get back in the dating game; get over Banner."

You idly played with the straw in your glass, stirring the contents softly. "But I love him…"

_The truth is_

_That I miss lying in those arms of his_

"[Name], look at him. He's dancing with that bimbo. He obviously is over you." You already saw. And it hurt. But the slightly annoyed look on his face still gave you hope.

"It's hard Natasha. I can't just forget the two years we spent together!" Tears filled your eyes as you look at your friend who grimaced.

"[Name]…"

_But I don't ever let it show_

_I laugh and I act like_

_I'm having the time of my life_

_As far as he knows_

"Excuse me, ma'am? Would you like to dance?" Both of you glanced up at the man who was staring solely at you. You opened your mouth to decline but Natasha beat you to the punch.

"She would love to!" She pushed you forward into his arms with a wink. "Smile, he's watching."

_It's easy going out on a Friday night_

_Easy every time I see him out_

_I can smile, live it up_

_The way a single girl does_

You forced a small smile on your face at the guy who was leading you onto the dance floor. Just smile and pretend [Name], you thought. Smile and pretend…

_But what he what he don't know_

_Is how hard is it to make it look so_

_Easy_

_Oh it's easy_

Natasha smirked when the guy leaned down to whisper in your ear, noticing Bruce's eyes burn holes through his head. Serves Banner right for giving up the best thing he had in his life.

_Oh it's easy going out on a Friday night_

As soon as that guy pressed your back to his front Tony froze. "Son of a bitch, this isn't gonna turn out good." His gaze fell to Bruce who had stiffened and the girl who was wondering why he stopped dancing. "Not good at all…"

_Every time I see him out_

Even though you were dancing with whats-his-name, your eyes were on Bruce the whole time. And when you saw him freeze while staring right back at you, you knew this wasn't going to end well. Especially when his gaze went to the guy behind you.

_I can smile, live it up_

"Shit shit shit shit shit." Tony kept muttering curses as he pushed his way through the crowd to save that poor girl who was currently trying to grind on Bruce. We didn't need any unnecessary casualties tonight did we?

_The way a single girl does_

Natasha chocked on her drink when she swore she saw a tint of green pass Banner's skin. "Oh fuck. What did I do…"

_But what she_

Bruce made his way towards the two of them, his anger clouding his judgment 100%. You were his, not some clown's who's trying to feel you up in the middle of a club. And Bruce is going to make that known.

_Oh what he don't know_

When Bruce pulled you out of the arms of the unnamed man and behind him protectively, you realized that this was most likely going to end up with a visit from the Hulk.

"Mine." It may have been Bruce's body, but it was the Hulks voice that growled at the man. "No touch."

"No touch? Man go back to-" The guy froze, probably seeing Bruce's eyes change completely to green. "Man what is wrong with you?"

"I suggest you go away before you meet the man who can level a whole city easily." Tony intercepted the fight, not really wanting to have to deal with Fury when he doesn't have to.

"Whoa you're Ironman. So that means…" The guy paled when he realized that he was dancing on the Incredible Hulk's girl. "…I'm not gonna die am I?"

"Not if you leave them alone. Now shoo!" Tony smirked when the guy practically ran away before turning around and facing the both of you. "Okay. Brucie's jealous. He obviously still loves you. Calm him down and do us all a favor and get back together. Cool? Kay bye." He swaggered off towards a familiar looking red head who was frantically talking into her cell phone. "Smart going."

Natasha hung up and glared at him. "You were the one who started it Stark." She spat his name at him. "She was upset. She needed to get over him if he wasn't gonna take her back."

Tony frowned. "I only did that because he was depressed. He needed to either get over her or take her back. He obviously wasn't gonna do the later so I just pushed him in a direction."

She fumed before glancing over her shoulder at the two ex's. "…He did the latter…"

"You were the one who-..wait what?" Tony spun to find that Bruce was holding her close and kissing her gently. He smiled. "Finally."

_Is how hard it is to make it look so easy_


End file.
